custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Piraka Empire: Kuulanahk Story
The Piraka Empire story is set on Solak-Magna, after many "Thousand Year Wars", the evil powers were the victors on several continents and the good powers were the victors on other continents. Another war is brewing after a mysterious flash of light illuminated the universe. The flash of light was the combineing of the Kuulanahk universe into the Bionicle universe. I will soon start the story. P.K. Prologue In ancient times, the world of Solac-Magna was used as a place, to keep the Kuulanahks greatest creations. Every species that was ever made lived on Solac-Magna. But it was a problem, for the creatures had many quarrels. But they were stopped by Toa, which were created to keep the peace on many of the worlds, after the emergance of the shadow and its public figure Makuta. But the evils had not reached the system of Orban-Celcite. But trouble was brewing, for a species of supersoldier (The Piraka) that The Shadow had created, had rebelled against Makuta and its forces, with many other rebellions against Makuta and its soldiers. It was a time of rejoicing, for Makuta was destroyed and many worlds were freed of evil. But the species that rebelled were not welcome anywhere, for they were still considered evil. But the Piraka were driven to be called a species of good to be allowed to live on the planet of Solac-Magna. And so they took their followers to the world and descent to the surface. And at first the toa were going to attack the Piraka and their followers, but they gave them a chance to show their intention of peace. And so, the Piraka stayed and created an empire in the huge continent of Zekatera, and soon the toa let their guard down and let the Piraka join the other species on the planet. But makuta had other plans...he sent spies down to the world and begen to set high tensions between many of the inhabitants. But the toa set things straight and peace was in effect. Suddenly the Naiihachite poisoners appeared along with many other species. It was the creatures that thought they owned the right to dominate the planet versus the toa and others which tried to keep the balance of peace. There were thirteen 'thousand year wars' that enveloped the world. But after the last one, it seemed that there was a much more stable ground of peace. And tensions began to slowly lift, but there was one more war that Makuta had planned. This war would give him control of the entire planet. It would give him a laboratory to make soldiers from every species in the universe. But there were forces that opposed him... Story Prologue A hazy red light flooded the mountains for thousands of miles. The dark clouds hovered silently above the thick wet forest, which climbed the sides of the mountains. The leaves of the trees dripped with water, and the puddles on the forest floor jumped towards the sky above. The infinate blue mountains stood tall, old and powerfull. The rain tinkled on the rocks, and the streams of the mountains made their way down to the edges of the sea. The thick forest floor was covered with leaves and branches, but there was no sign of live. As the light went away, the shadows crawled infinately around the world. The darkness enveloped the mountains and forests. And the clouds were darker. Suddenly a flash of light, a shattering rumble... the rain poured down unforgivingly onto the ground below. The trees began to bend and sway. The high pitched noise of the wind went through the woods with a wail. Only the mountains were still. But then, a shape, a dark and cloaked figure, sprinted through the trees. The figure jumped over roots and ducked under branches, the rain pounding against it, and its cloak flapped violently in the wind. Suddenly it broke free of the forest, in a small ring of grass in which the trees refused to grow, and for a moment, its cloak blew to the side revealing an armoured figure, long legs and arms with a simple yet stout chest plate. Suddenly a flash of lightning illuminated the figure, its helmet with spikes on the side, and a long sward in its sheath at his side. But it stood still for only a moment, the figure sprinted off into the dark forest again, jumping and ducking. Little did he know, but he had just entered the territory of a creature which none had survived fighting with. The figure knew not of this, but the keen clear green eyes of another figure in the trees was watching him, tail poised, claws ready, ears up. This was a Vox. The most known and infamous Vox that ever lived. This was the cold efficient killer known as, Cherox... The figure continued running, but suddenly a flash of pain, he stumbled and fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but realised that he was numb and couldent feel anything. The wind suddenly picked up, the rain came down as oceans. Cherox stood over the crumpled figure, his eyes glowing green. Cherox saw the figure twitch. " Get out of my forest. " Cherox rasped. Suddenly the figure pulled out his sward and flipped over, slashing at the voice, but noone was there. A tree snapped and crashes not far from the figure. Then the ground started rumbling, and the wind howled loudly, suddenly a huge flach of light lit up the universe, and a deafining noise shook the stars. And it was dark again, and the rain continued to fall. The figure stood still for a moment, but then continued to run. Many miles away, acrost the forested mountain was the village of Kourna, which was where the figure was headed. Cherox watched the figure run off into the distance, and paused to wonder what the shock of light was. In fact, it was the most important event in the history of two universes. The shadows plan, had just begun... Story ﻿Chapter One 'What was it? Couldent have been a toa, not even a legend. Could have been The Shadow, or a Kugata, or The Kuulanahk.' Kozev went through his mind, searching for what could have lit up the sky. Around him were the stones of the mountain, about a hundred feet from his stone guard tower was a stone wall. Fifty feet from the wall was the forest, he could see the mountain drop down and the forest with it. It was the perfect place for a guard post. The dark green forest covered all of the mountains past the wall, for thousands of miles. The thick mist flowed slowly like water, through the crevices of the mountains, and for a moment, he wanted to go to the woods and just wander. " Hey Kozev! Wake up you idiot! You cant be caught sleeping here! " Came the loud and annoying voice of Rookan from below the floor. Kozev moved in a single motion, breaking through the floorboards, grabbing Rookan, and hurling him through the roof. With a crash and a surprised wail from Rookan, he flew forty feet from the guard post. " Ow! You moron Kozev, Im..." " Shut up you useless pile of scum. You dont talk to me like that without receiving a scar! " Kozev interrupted angrily. Kozev lifted his blade, and shot a painfull, but not fatal blast at Rookan. Tszzak!!! " Ouch! Rookan wailed. " Now get out, go back to camp! " Kozev growled. He watched as Rookan ran, limping off back to camp, down the stone road. " Heh, that'll teach em." Reidak said. " You shouldent be so hard on the others, they dont know what we have been through. " Reidak said plainly. " What you have gone through? You first six havent been through the realm of The Shadow. " Kozev aid quietly, as if speaking of such matters would give you an evil curse. " Yes but you are Vezok, just a little changed. " Reidak stated. " Heh, me Vezok. No, Vezok is Vezok, I was vezok, but now I am Kozev. I went through the realm of The Shadow, and I was twisted and warped, Mind, Body, And Soul. Vezok is still alive, remember when I came back? There were two of us, Vezok, and me, Kozev. We are completely different, just like Vezon is to Vezok. " Kozev said, quietly. Kozev looked at Reidak, he had a look of deep thoughtfullness. " I'm sorry we didnt go with you. " Reidak said sadly. Kozev knew what he was talking about, but the truth was that none of them would have gone, if they knew what awaited them in the realm of The Shadow. Suddenly Reidak threw open the door, his lazer drill aimed towards the entrance. " I heard someone. " Reidak said. Kozev was already at the top of the guard post, looking around for anyone that could have been watching. But there was noone. " Its getting dark, we should go back, the second shift should be here soon! " Reidak yelled from the ground below. " I'll stay here untill they get here! " Kozev yelled, although he wasnt talking about the second shift. There was a change in the wind, he looked at the mountains and forests as it got darker. The fog and mist grew thicker. He waved toward Reidak as he dissapeared down the trail. The wind began to pick up, Kozev went back inside, studying the hole in the roof and noticing how much it looked like Rookan instead of just a hole. He jumped through the hole in the floor down to the first level. Kozev looked at the fireplace, his eyes lit up, and two red beams of light shot out, catching the wood on fire. ' I think I'll make some tekara stew. ' Thought Kozev. He knew that something was comeing, but it would be hours before it got here. He set his blade on the table and grabbed a couldron filled with water, and placed it above the fire. He wondered if the Naiihachite Poisoners were on the move, or maybe the Vox were doing something. Whatever it was, something had been stirred up, and a battle, if not a war was going to happen. He knew that Solac-Magna was the most strategic planet in the universe. A population of every species in existance. That would make the perfect laboratory for The Shadow. But what was the light, the shock? Whatever it was, it was important, and whatever the universe threw at Kozev, he could take it. Theronak stood still in the village. It was dark, and the rain came through the trees, tinking on his armor. He wondered what the villagers were thinking as they peered through the shutters of thier huts. Whether they thought he was crazy waiting in the dark cold rain, or if he was just stupid. Theronak continued to stand in the rain, it was cold, and the wind battered at him. All of the lights in the village of kourna were off, but he knew he was being watched. A flash of light, Theronak turned his head towards the trees, there was no movement. But he strained his eyes, and zoomed in to the spot where he saw the light. And in the dark of the forest, he saw two clear bright green eyes, with hunger and anger in them. But then they dissapeared without a sound. " There are rumors that if you see Cherox, he doesnt want to kill you. " Says someone mysteriously. " And what if you dont see hin? " Theronak said, turning to the figure behind him, standing in the rain. " If you dont see him, than he can still see you. " Said the figure. " And if you know he can see you..." " Then you are already dead. " Interupted the figure. " So why have you been standing in the cold, dark, rain, for the past three hours? " Questioned the figure. Theronak paused. " I'm waiting for someone, and who are you? " The figure paused for a moment, and a door opened up, illuminateing the figure, so Theronak got a good look at him. He had large armored arms with large armored legs, and an intricate breast plate. A sward hung on either side of him, hung in thier sheathes. " I am Rurakan, a glatorian. And who are you? " Rurakan said. " Am Theronak, of a tribe on another world. Might I ask what you are doing here? " Stated Theronak. The cold rain continued to fall, while the wind still tugged on them. " I am staying here for the night, I'm on my way to the Piraka castle: Korevez-Kanalakur. I'm delivering a message from the glatorian kingdom of oragalith. And you? " Rurakan said officially. " I'm here because there is a friend I am going to meet at the fortress. He said that there will be another war soon. It will start here. " Theronak said lowly. Suddenly they both turned their heads toward the path that led out of the village and into the forest. Someone was running toward them, but they could not see it yet. The snap of twigs and the crunch of gravel were clear. ' Now who could that be? ' Theronak wondered. A thin but tough and battered figure came from out of the dark and mist of the forest. A shutter from a hut opened and then cloded again. The rain had begun to pick up. " Korokuchi! " Rurakan yelled. " What took you all of time? you were supposed to be here yesterday! " Rurakan yelled, sounding happy and joking. " Well sorry, its hard to fight off seven theives, a bunch of rahi, and a random bohrok! And guess what! I nearly got killed in the forest about fifty miles from here! " He babbled. " Well life isnt perfect. " Rurakan joked. " Whoose the freind? " Korokuchi said. " Im Theronak, wha... " " Yeah well, I have your message from the council, Rurakan. " Korokuchi interrupted. He handed a small tube of bright green stone to Rurakan, and he put it in a storage pouch. " Howabout we go inside, get warmed up, get some sleep. " Rurakan said. And the three of them turned and walked to one of the larger buildings, opened the door, and walked inside. Surpriseingly, it was light in there, though you couldent see it from outside. " Well pay later. " Rurakan said bluntly to the matoran at the desk. Theronak turned to the other two, " I'll be back, i have some stuff to get. " The others nooded their heads and Theronak turned to the door and went back outside. He wlked toward a small road in between two of the larger buildings. It seemed to have gotten colder, the rain was still falling, and the wind took all of the heat from Theronak. He followed the small path about three hundred feet into the forest before comeing to a small cave. " GRRR... " An animal grouled from inside the cave, but stopped once Theronak came into view. A large cat like creature was standing in the cave, which had a few leather pouches in the back against the wall. Theronak grabbed the pouches and slung them over his shoulders. " Good girl Kourra. " Theronak said, pettind the creature. Then he turned and went back to the village. He made his way back to the building and went to the room that the matoran told him to go to. Theronak set his bags on a table and unpacked a large fur blanket from one. Laying it on the ground, he sat down on it and closed his eyes. He began to dream of the flash of light and the great rumbling. Beside him was the bed, untouched. The drums beat, the other members were all in the stands, yelling and cheering. They had cought thirty two tresspassers in the past week, and they were all going to die. The small stadium of stone surrounded the dirt in the middle where the captured trespassers were. It was bright and and dusty, and the heat was murderous, but Uuranhiiha was ready. She could feel the pulse of battle though he veins already, the thrill of smashing a blade against someone. She had killed doesns of tresspassers, but that was when she fought with her brothers, sisters, and teammates. This battle was a test, to see if she could kiil thirty two well trained enemies, by herself. If she succeded, she would only have one more challenge to become the queen, and then she would pick her mate. " Are you ready Uuranhiiha? " Asked one of her brothers. She nodded her head. Suddenly the gate that separated her from the enemies, lifted upward. She grasped the handles of her blades, and pulled them out of their sheathes. With a grind of metal against metal, she jumped forward and landed in her battle pose. One leg back, one forward, her eyes squinted, her arms holding two sharp identical blades. At first nothing happened, but then she realized that they were comeing slowly from all sides. ' Time to die ' She thought. She jumped high in the air and came down, smacking on of the blades away and driving the other blade deep into a short enemies chest. " Gyaa... " The enemy yelled, but died just a moment after. The others had converged on Uuranhiiha, but she kicked the dead body into the crowd of enemies, giving her a momentary distraction. She shoved a sword through ones waist, and the other blade parred with another enemy. She threw an enemy to the ground and crushed him with a powerfull stomp. She sliced anothers legs off and he fell into the blade of a comrad. ' Four down, twenty eight to go ' And then she slammed both of her blades to her sides, makeing deep gashes in three enemies. Grabbing a spike sheild, she threw it at an oncomeing soldier, decapitateing him. Jumping up, slashing another ones helmet, and comeing down and cleaving an enemy in half. The crowd screamed with joy: " Rip off his head! " " Block that blow! " " Slice off his legs! " The srowd yeeled. ' Ten down. ' But then all of the enemies attacked at the same time. A horrible mistake on their part. Uuranhiiha was a much more powerfull and skilled fighter than any of them. Within thirty seconds of ferocious fighting, thirty of the tresspassers were dead. Only two could hold up against Uuranhiiha, but she had alredy weakend them. Then she slashed a sword in one there faces, he immedeately had his head ripped in two. Only one more. She swang her blade to the left, but he blocked it, but he was weak from battle. She jumped and did a fake move, she swung her blade at him for him to block it. She came down hard on one knee and tripped the enemy with the other leg. She drove both of her blades into the enemy. The crowd roared with excitement. Uuranahiiha stood and raised a bloodied blade into the air. She didnt look exhausted, and her wounds seemed pitiful against her powerfull frame. She strode off the arena and grabbed a dagger from one of the dead. She walked through the door and dissapeared. She could still hear the crowd. Her family welcomed her to the room where she prepared. " Uuranhiiha! You are inviceible! " A brother said. " You will be queen no matter what stands in your path. " Another brother said. She shut the door, only her sisters and mother were inside. " There is nothing that can stop you now sister. " One stated. " Well I cant take all of the credit. You all trained me. " Uuranhiiha said. She may have been the youngest of them, but she had more stamina, strengh, speed, and skill than any of them. " We will go home together in victory! " Said a sister. " No, I will go alone. I must think. " Uuranhiiha stated. They all nodded in agreement, and left the room, leaving Uuranhiiha alone. She took off her heavy armor and took the sheathes off her waist. Takeing off the rest of he things: Leather pouches, multiple daggers, necklaces, ceremonial decorations, and other things. She looked at herself in the miiror. She had many wounds to tend to. She knew she was beautifull, she was strong, looked commanding, her shape was perfect, her long hair flowed smoothly. She was covered in blood, shee wondered if the male warriors killed eachother to be her mate. Whether or not they killed eachother, she would choose her own mate. She grabbed a vial of green liquid, and put a drop on her leg. It then spread to cover her entire body, and then receded back into the bottle. She was now clean and had no blood, but her cuts were still clear. She began to dress her wounds, and thought about the flash... It was bright now, the long storm that had dragged on, had stopped after three days. The trees were greener, and the mountains were bright in the sun. The wind was gone, and many animals were out and active. Along with another creature, Cherox. He stood on the edge of a branch, invisible to anything. Cherox was a master of stealth, speed, and strength. If anything, he was the perfect killing machine. And though most feared him, he actually helped the entire universe. He killed many evil beings of The Shadow. He crouched silently, swaying with the branches of the tree. Cherox was waiting for someone to come by, he knew that it would come past here. And then there he was, one of the kourtarscroum, evil beings that killed some of his family. That is what drove Cherox, the loss of his family. He was set on the destruction of many beings and species. He was inviceable. As the strange looking creature passed under the tree, Cherox silently jumped, his tail blade sliceing the creature in half, one of his claws ripped its face into a mass of flesh, and his claw impaled the chest of the creature and came out of its back. In less than a millisecond, a large, powerfull, and feared creature was reduced to a pile of flesh. Cherox ran off and climbed a tree over the body. He was waiting, he sat and watched, on all fours, ready to pounce. The light began to fade, and thick mist and fog began to cover the land. The daytime creatures went away, while the nightime animals came out. There was no wind, just the cold unmoveing air. Cherox saw a large creature walking unwarily to the lump of flesh. Cherox's tail flashed out, sliceing the creatures head clean off. He emerged from the darkness and ripped chunks of meat from the beast. He continued to eat ravenously, with blood on his face and claws. Suddenly he stopped, and lifted his bloodied face. He then sprinted off towards the town of Kourna, there was evil there. And once Cherox got there, there would be no survivors. If only Theronak and his freinds knew... Chapter Two Kozev snapped awake, jerking his whole body. But then he was still, moveing just his head to listen. It was deathly quiet and almost pitch black. The fire was nothing more than a small pile of embers now. Kozev got up and walked to the table silently, grabbing his blade, he moved towards the hole in the floor, and climbed up through it, careful not to snap any wood or disturb anything. He climbed up to the roof, and crouched just below the stone edge so that noone could see him. Kozev mentally switched his vision to heat, and then movement. There was nothing he could see, but he could detect something in the woods. He creeped down the hole again, but he could see bright and clear, a Karachul. A creature that was on the other side: The Allegiance of Dominant Species. They were the causes of the thousand year wars. Kozev gripped his blade, and sliced its head off in one clean stroke. Its body collapsed on the floor and a pool of blood bagan to spread from its neck. Kozev suddenly became invisible, and jumped through the hole in the roof, landing quietly in the grass. Suddenly arrows began to fly towards the guard tower, peircing it through untill it collapsed. An arrow hit a stone from the debris, and ricotshed toward Kozev. In an instant, he grabbed it and threw it back where it came from. A short wail came from the forest, but stopped suddenly. Kozev shot two red beams into the forest, igniting the trees and chopping down some. Along with killing many enemies, Kozev just revealed where he was. He jumped high into the air, and bacame visible. Kozev exploded the sky above him, deafening his enemies and alerting the other guards at the fort. He threw himself to the ground and crushed an enemy to a splatter, and she shochwave he made threw enemies into the air. He slammed his spiked shoulder into someone, ripping then to peisces. And the trees and ground were covered with blood . Kozev kicked an enemy to peisces with his clawed feet, and ripped an enemy in two with a powerfull swing of his blade. He clamped an enemy in half with his claw blade, then stabbing another straight through with his lazer blade. Many of the enemies suddenly crouched down and arrows flew toward him, but only from one direction. He used the stabbed enemy as a sheild, blasting at enemies with his blade, and the body he was useing was quivkly filled with arrows. Kozev unloaded towards the archers, killing them all with his lazer vision and gun. He threw the body down, and jumped in the air, but as he flew upward, he saw that there were many more enemy soldiers comeing. Kozev looked into the trees and shot a powerfull blast from his weapon, makeing a huge explosion. He struck an enemy as he landed, and grabbed onto a tree, he flung himself through enemies with a sheer power and hatred that none of them could stop. Kozev burst into a feild, and saw that he was surrounded, but he had a trick to use. Their archers took aim at his head, but suddenly he began to glow red, and flames erupted from him. He focused his power and began to create powerfull waves of flame that disentigrated the enemies. The arrows that were shot at him were turned to dust. But these enemies were not going to stop, a huge armored figure came onto the feild, sword in hand, walking towards Kozev. He turned towards the new enemy, and threw himself at it, his blade leading the way. But the powerfull soldier blocked his attack, and Kozev spun around the enemy, grabbing him with his clawed feet, and burning him where he touched him. The soldier thrust its blade at Kozev, hopeing to make quick work of him, but Kozev shot his lazer eyes and smashed his arm into the flat of the enemies blade. Suddenly the large soldier grew in size, it had the power of growth, and it grabbed Kozev. Throwing him into a large rock, the huge soldier lifted its blade. " You have been defeated, now face your fate. " The enemy said grinning. " You will not kill me, nothing can kill me!!! " Kozev screamed angrily. The soldier threw its blade down, but Kozev lifted his left arm and grabbed the blade. The enemy looked stunned, Kozev ripped the blade out of its hands and jumped up, hovering in midair. Kozev glared at his enemy and brought his hands together, fuseing his fire powers with a powerful mental blast, he released an emmense explotion of energy, obliterating the soldier. A huge shockwave came from the blast, flinging enemies into the air. But these soldiers were determined to kill Kozev. They massed in the feild and prepared to charge, but Kozev gathered another, powerful blast. And with an emmense explosion of fire, red energy, and mental energy, the entire feild exploded, flinging trees for miles. Kozev landed on the ground below where he was hovering, and walked off the battlefeild, crushing the helmet of an enemy. The rain had stopped and the wind was calm, it was still dark. Nonetheless, Theronak couldent sleep, he paced around his room and checked his bags for the seventh time. He quietly opened the door and went into the hallway, he walked for a while and found Rurakan sitting comfterbally in a chair in the main room. " You cant sleep either? " Theronak asked. " Nah, I have the strangest feeling of impending doom, I mean, we're just on the brink of some terrible war and the most horrible kind of creatures imagineable, are living in the forest, not fifty feet from here. " Rurakan said happily. " Well that is reassuring. " Theronak said. " I'll be back in about a minute. " The matoran at the front desk said. " I need to get some paper. " Theronak and Rurakan watched the matoran shuffle to the door and go outside. The door closed, and Rurakan took out a long blade from his sheath. Theronak shifted uneasily, and moved his hand toward his blade. " HA HA! Don worry, I'm not going to try kill you! " Ruranak joked. He looked at the intricate blade that Rurakan was holding, and thought that it looked familiar. " Here, take it. " Rurakan said, suddenly quite gravely. Therokan reached out and grabbed the blade, he did remember it. " This is the blade of one of my friends, the one that is going to meet me here. " He stated. " Yeah, well. He's dead. " Rurakan said as if it was annoying. " What! How do you know it was him? " Theronak yelled. Rurakan turned away, stareing at the wall. " I knew him well, in fact, I knew him all my life. " Rurakan said sadly. Theronak looked down, he had known torenichal for so long. He had just departed thirty years ago and then sent a message to Theronak, telling him to come to Solac-Magna. He had been ready to see torenichal, but apperently, someone had other plans. " When he was attacked, I was in the forest, I was close to him... " Rurakan said painfully. " Then a bunch of creatures came out of nowhere and overpowered him. I fought with all my life, but they were too strong. " " He was a good fighter, he wasnt easily defeated. " Theronak argued. " They surrounded him and attacked all at once. He didnt have a chance, they fought like cowards surrounding him. " Rurakan stated. A noise outside startled them and they both looked at the door, expecting the matoran to come in. " Its about time the villagers wake up now, dont look so startled. " Korokuchi laughed. " Have you been listening to us? " Therokan asked. " Nope! Not at all! " Replied Korokuchi, a little overjoyed. Theronak and Rurakan both turned away from Korokuchi. " He's a little annoying, but if you're about to die, he'll throw in a little joke to lift the mood. " Rurakan stated. Theronak smiled a little, and he was glad to know the truth now. But he knew that whoever killed torenichal, would receive the same fate. " Hey, how long has it been since the matoran left? " Rurakan asked. " About seven minutes. " Theronak replied. " I'm going to go and take a look outside. " Rurakan said. He walked to the door and grabbed the handle. He pulled the door open, not ready for what awaited them outside. The blazeing hot sun scorched above, any animal not lucky enough to find shade was killed by the heat. Luckily, the path back home was through the forest so uuranhiiha was sheilded by the sun. Most would hate bein in the steamy, muggy, and hot forest. Not uuranhiiha, she liked the extreme temperatures. She was always trying to push herself to the extreme limits. It was an eerie scene, with steam rising from the ground and sunlight filtering through only slivers of the canopy. But uuranhiiha didnt seem to notice the scenery around her, she was deep in thought as she walked on the path. She came to a turn and curved with the path, though she didnt seem to notice the scenery around her. The path began to curve upwards towards the mountains. Suddenly she stopped, she could smell another creature not far from here, one that wasnt found in these parts. Uuranhiiha saw movement through the trees and steam. It was far away but she could still see it. She stooped low and began to run up the trail, though she was very quiet in doing so. If there were tresspassers this deep in Naiihachite terrritory she would kill them. Uuranhiiha continued to run up the pathway, suddenly she burst out of the forest and into a feild, apparently too late. Bodies of dead enemies, the creatures on the side of the allegiance of dominant species and a few surhia warriors were laying on the ground. She surveyed the feild, noteing the amount of deaths on either side. There were four Naiihachite soldiers dead and well over two hundred enemies. Uuranhiiha sprinted off towards her home, she could smell the blood of enemies everywhere, and knew that they must have continued upward towards the hideout. She went back into the forest, takeing a shortcut, but encountered some enemies trying to block her. She swung her swords and slashed them in two, she impaled a sword into an enemy behind a tree and crushed another under her feet. Running up towards a group of enemies, she saw a fellow warrior being cornered. An enemy was cut in half, one was gouged through, another was ripped into several peices. She didnt stop th look at the warrior, she only wanted to see if the camp was still holding up. She sprinted up a hill and came to another clearing, the sides of the mountain came up, creating a back for the fort to lean against. The enemies were almost defeated, but they still fought. Uuranhiiha jumped up and came down on a hoard of enemies. It was time they learned the power of the princess of the Naiihachite poisoners. Category:Stories Category:Kuulanahk